bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Heppokomaru
Heppokomaru (ヘッポコ丸; Gasser in the English version) is a fictional character from the anime/manga series Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (series). He is the second most popular character as of the final popularity poll, behind Don Patch. Background Heppokmaru is the quiet, but sensible teenage hero of Bobobo's group. He has long, spiked-up white hair with short bangs and gold eyes. The "heppoko" in his Japanese name means "untrained", while "maru" is a common name suffix for a samurai or other type of warrior. He has been known to wear a black shirt with a skull and crossbones on the back. It was said that he is unpotty trained. He was formerly an outcast who was studying power. He briefly broke from his trail to literally save the hair of a kidnapped Beauty. Heppokmaru followed them to C-Block Base where he once again saved Beauty, and after Wall Man's defeat joined the team, but he rarely is seen fighting. He is mostly seen punching someone (mainly Don Patch), for being completely stupid or annoying. He is another "sane" person among the group like Beauty, though he sometimes joins Bo-bobo in his antics or acts oddly on his own. Relationships Though he doesn't dare tell her, he loves Beauty and, though he doesn't know it, she loves him. Beauty's nickname for him is "He-kun" (へっくん, "Gas-Can" in American version). During certain times, he blushes or gets quiet and embarrassed when he talks to her in some ways. He has protected her from harm several times throughout the series. He admires Bo-bobo from the sidelines and refers to him as "Mr. Bobobo" ("Bo-bobo-san" in Japan). Like Beauty, Heppokomaru gets shocked if someone does something stupid. In return, Bo-bobo keeps a watchful eye on him, and Heppokomaru is one of the few people that Bo-bobo will not attack (with the exception of directing missiles at him during the czar the 3rd arc). Don Patch however, seems to despise Heppokomaru, and has been seen attacking him several times throughout the series. This is probably why Heppokomaru's baby form has been known to lash out at Don Patch. Heppokomaru gets along just fine with Tokoro Tennosuke; He is the only rebel to show the most concern for the tokoroten warrior, and the two have several tag-team moves that don't involve harming Tennosuke. Powers Onara Shinken Heppokomaru uses "Onara Shinken" (オナラ真拳; "True Fart Fist") as his shinken style. In the English Dub it is called "The Fist of The Back Wind". The name is pretty self explanatory; Heppokomaru uses his farts to attack his enemies, and they pass out due to the horrid stench. However, he can also form the farts into projectile weapons (mostly orbs), and can use his flatulence to propel himself forwards or upwards. By the time the Shinsetsu series starts, Heppokomaru has already mastered his Onara Shinken, making it "Kakusei Onara Shinken" (覚醒オナラ真拳, Awakened Fist of Farts). Baby Form On an interesting note, the collar around his neck regulates his power. If removed, he ends up thinking he's a baby and his gas powers go out of control. He is commonly seen with a rose in his mouth during this phase. Even in this form he still has a bad temper, and attacks Don Patch for no particular reason. This form is practically gone in Shinsetsu, due to Heppokomaru's newly found mastery of Onara Shinken. However, if pushed far enough, the baby form returns, only this time, Heppokomaru really does turn into a baby! Shinsetsu In Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Heppokomaru chooses to become a test-subject of Babuu's "Zenmetsu-gan", a pill that eats away the just side of a warrior in exchange for evil power. Merely becoming more powerful and evil with one, the partaking of multiple Zenmetsu-gan mutates Heppokomaru into Wicked King Heppokomaru, a demonic being who becomes way more powerful but at risk of both a limited-time transformation and irreversible harm to his body in consequence of becoming even more powerful to defeat Bo-bobo. This form gains a further upgraded fart fighting style by way of "Ankoku Onara Shinken" (暗黒オナラ真拳, Dark Fist of Farts), of which he only uses one attack with. In the end he is defeated by Shinsetsu Bobopatch with the removal of the demon form's horns, returning Heppokomaru to his regular self. History The Farting Rebel Little is known about Heppokomaru's raising and background outside the stated. Born and raised in Puppuu City, he knew firsthand about the chaos in his world where Hair Hunts ran amuck and no one and nothing was safe from shaving. To defend himself, Heppokomaru began to train in the art of "Onara Shinken", where he learned to use the power of his noxious behind to fight against those who would go against him. Working with older senpai friend Fundoshitarou, Heppokomaru defended his hometown from the Hair Hunters, defending both himself and his home from wave after wave of attack. However, as hard as Heppokomaru worked to protect Puppuu City, the Maruhage Empire chose to get serious by sending in one of their most powerful: Four Heavenly Kings member, Gunkan. Six months prior to the story's start, Gunkan descended on Puppuu City and easily turned it into ruins, with only the farting fighter and his loincloth senpai left to fight him. With little resistance and little time left, Fundoshitarou forced Heppokomaru to leave his home and head out into the world in search for help. Tearfully leaving his senpai behind for an unknown fate, Heppokomaru ran out into the world towards an unknown fate. Yet Gunkan was in hot chase for Heppokomaru, sending two monster assassins after him to take him down. Unknown of what to do or who to turn to, the farting warrior decided to pursue the one man who would help him stop Gunkan and save Puppuu City: nosehair-manipulating rebel Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. The Backwind, the Nosehair and Beauty-Hoping to find Bo-bobo, Heppokomaru followed the rebel's trail of destruction left from defeated Hair Hunters. Yet while going after him, he found someone he didn't expect: Bo-bobo's female companion Beauty, captured by a Hair-Hunt lieutenant who's boss was fighting the nose-hair master. Using his abilities, Heppokomaru made quick work of the enemy yet left without saying a thing to Beauty. Originally merely interested in Bo-bobo, the farting warrior became similarly interested in the female as he continued his own journey. Eventually, Heppokomaru would catch up with Bo-bobo by the time he, Beauty and fellow companion Don Patch reached the Hair Hunt headquarters of C-Block: Aitsuhage Tower. At the very moment Bo-bobo and Don Patch seemed defeated by the windy powers of Geha the Gale, Heppokomaru appeared before them and used his farting abilities to defeat the block leader. While hoping to use his skills to get Bo-bobo's help and gain Beauty's trust, Bo-bobo and Don Patch saw his Shinken style as less help and more possibly endangering everyone in both environmental and sensory turmoil! Heppokomaru was forced to fight though once again as one of Battleships monster assassins appeared at the tower in order to eliminate him. With some skill (and a bit of both assistance and critique from the Hajikelists), the boy was able to stop the monster and join Bo-bobo's team. Finally part of Bo-bobo's group, the nose-hair warrior immediately tests Heppokomaru to see his ability level. The trial: defeating a Hair Hunter without using his destructive Backwind abilities! After failing to do so, Bo-bobo chooses to make Heppokomaru begin training a special schedule both to improve his abilities for combat both with and without farting. The fruits of the training began to emerge as Heppokomaru made his way to Bo-bobo's next battleground of A-Block and defeated minions with ease while hoping to impress Beauty. Unfortunately he would be put to test against vice-leader Katsu, who showed off a dangerous ability to absorb Heppokomaru's farting abilities and blow them right back! Yet Katsu's own obsession with collecting artifacts became his downfall, for from taking the farting master's neck belt made him unknowingly release Heppokomaru's powerful (and unstable) baby form which made easy work of the vice-leader (and made Heppokomaru even more unstable to his allies)! Return to Puppuu City After A-Block's fall, Heppokomaru would reach a crossroads in his Hair Hunt battle as Gunkan reappeared into his life. After a surprise attack, the boy chose to defend Beauty, making him notice the possible emotional connection the two held. Using this to his advantage, Gunkan's minion Doll-man turns Beauty into a doll, forcing Heppokomaru (and subsequently his rival Bo-bobo) to head to his Pomade Ring headquarter in Puupuu City to save her and settle old scores. Feeling guilty in getting Beauty involved in his battle, Heppokomaru joined Bo-bobo and several others to return to Puppuu City, where Battleship and his minions awaited. Once back home, Heppokomaru immediately put up with his strange and powerful allies while finding his way around in search of the Pomade Ring. After discovering the massive floating fortress above his city, Gasser was forced to fly upwards while avoiding various obstacles such as the bizarre guardian Serviceman. Yet once past the initial enemies, he became the first to volunteer to fight against Gunkan's main guards: the Battleship Five Quartet. (of which he nearly fights all six at one point) After traveling around a bizarre school zone, he finally met with his opponent: his former senpai Fundoshitarou! Forced to overcome the trauma of fighting a friend, Heppokomaru attempted to unleash one of his most powerful attacks...until his neck belt accidentally tightened instead of loosening up to use it! Nearly strangled, Heppokomaru was knocked unconscious giving his friend the accidental victory. After many of the other battles, Heppokomaru almost helped Gunkan for a short time after his enemy accidentally blew his base and sent it smashing towards the city below. Yet after realizing what he was doing (including seeing the return of Beauty to normal and seeing how he accidentally made his ally Softon part of the wall of the new building), Heppokomaru tried one last time to defeat his enemy. But Gunkan's nose-hair abilities ultimately proved too powerful once again, forcing him to sit out and watch Bo-bobo fight his old rival once again. The Fart Warrior in the Rebellion Although Puppuu City was finally safe, Heppokomaru chose to remain with Bo-bobo, both to continue his training as well as to continue to watch over Beauty. Unfortunately, he became less active in the battles as more allies were made and the enemies became more powerful and much stranger than Gunkan. As one of the few normal humans in the group, Heppokomaru was reduced to watching and commenting on the bizarre world alongside Beauty (or on his own whenever she wasn't around). However, he wasn't afraid to take part in an occasional attack or combo with the many Hajikelists and warriors who assisted in the rebellion. Heppokomaru particularly bonded well with Tennosuke, of whom he had great respect for both as an edible food product and as a Hajike ally. Occasionally the duo would work together for a powerful sliding/gas combination attack (usually accompanied by wearing shades) that would easily defeat many of those who stood in their way. Though Heppokomaru mostly stayed out of most of the later battles, several did surround or involve him in particular. During a raid on the castle of the evil OVER, Heppokomaru became the only warrior left standing to fight against assassin Infinite Shoot, whom gave him great trouble until an accidental removal of his belt made his baby form overwhelm the soccer-themed warrior (and everyone else in the room). Yet even with those Heppokomaru did fight, he wasn't immune to being the bargaining chip by other enemies in battle. At one point, Heppokomaru was discovered by Fist user collector Giga, who captured him and turned him into a statue to enhance his power and art and leading Bo-bobo and his allies to take apart prison island Cyber City to save him. At another juncture, Heppokomaru was transformed by Reverse Maruhage Empire warrior Halon Oni into a giant, forcing the rebel team to fight in and around him against the demonic boy and even using his baby powers to deliver a huge blow to him. During the Hair Kingdom Saga, Heppokomaru found himself "recruited" beyond his control to fight in a Hair Kingdom 4-on-4 by Bo-bobo's sister Bububu-bu Bu-bubu. Yet in this case, Heppokomaru never found time to battle and his Fist of the Backwind was merely used by Bo-bobo to help defeat Hair Kingdom general Fine. Ultimately, by the time Bo-bobo and the rebels finally defeated the many Hair Hunt forces, Heppokomaru still saw himself as needing more training and power in order to further help out in case a new threat came along...not to mention to be strong enough to protect Beauty. After the fall of their final enemy, Heppokomaru ran off knowing that by the time he and Bo-bobo met again, he would be stronger. From Rebel to...Hair Hunter!? After leaving Bo-bobo, Heppokomaru enrolled in a special academy for students training in the abilities of farting. After many hard months of preparation, Heppokomaru finally mastered the Shinken, transforming it into an "Awakened" form and disposing of the collar that formerly held his powers back. Yet while he wanted to use it to help Bo-bobo, the new powers of the Neo-Maruhage Empire found the right buttons to push to get him on their side. Outside his watch, new emperor Tsuru Tsurlina III abducted many fresh blood to assist him in his new battle, one of whom being Heppokomaru's own little sister Pokomi! Powerless to stop them and desperate to find out where she was, Heppokomaru was forced to join the Hair Hunters where his training and awakened farting abilities made him quickly rise to the position of Neo-A Block Leader. Yet as a Hair Hunter, Heppokomaru would soon find himself encountering Bo-bobo...yet this time as his enemy. After initially showing his powers off to Bo-bobo, the cries and pleas of Beauty nearly make him lose it, forcing him to retreat from battle. But his failure to stop Bo-bobo would not go well with the Neo-Maruhage management, particularly as Daioh Babuu punished him and forced him to fight Bo-bobo again or face the consequences. Before long, Bo-bobo came after Heppokomaru himself, discovering a lead and pursuing him to Holy Spaghetti Academy where both he and Babuu were headquartered. After initially facing an assault of hajike attacks and pleas of the good times from his former friends, Heppokomaru chose to prove his true power and loyalty to the Hair Hunters by partaking in his secret weapon: the Zenmetsu-gan, a special pill that amplified power while making him even more evil. Slowly falling into the dark side, he is initially defeated by Bo-bobo while finally facing even Beauty's own wrath for what he had done. Yet Heppokomaru's desire to defeat Bo-bobo and please his superiors made him continue taking the pills, transforming him into an extremely powerful and extremely evil beast with no memory of who he was before! Unleashing his most powerful attack, Gasser forced Bo-bobo and Don Patch to fuse to stop him, transforming into Shinsetsu BoboPatch which would destroy the horns and finally nullify the evil within Heppokomaru's heart. Defeated and humbled, Heppokomaru finally accepted defeat and the stupidity of his former actions. Farting Rebel Once Again After his defeat and the subsequent apparent defeat of Babuu, Heppokomaru began to recooporate after his ordeals as a Hair Hunter. Still feeling ashamed regarding what happened to his sister Pokomi, he instructs his friends to go after her. Meanwhile, he himself heals up before running away from the hospital to complete his training and his true Onara abilities. By the time Heppokomaru returned, it was at a moment of near turmoil. Another of the Three Kings, animal robot manipulator Shiryuen Kamara, had captured Beauty and forced her on a track to being run over by a train unless Bo-bobo and his allies stopped him. Yet just as she appeared lost, Heppokomaru reappeared and stopped all the trains at once. With Beauty safe, Heppokomaru finally showed the true power of his awakened Onara Shinken, including a fully controlled baby form that stopped the King alongside Bo-bobo and the others. With the trust of the others and Beauty regained completely, Heppokomaru retook his place alongside the rebels against the empire. Eventually, through the effort of Bo-bobo and all the rebels including Heppokomaru, the Neo Maruhage Empire was finally stopped once and for all. With peace finally in their world once again, Heppokomaru was finally able to go away with Beauty as she went on her own into the world he helped save. While looking at the sun (well, Don Patch) above, he realized he had been on a great journey and that someday, he and Bo-bobo may meet again. Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo 9 Kiwame Senshi Gyagu Yuugou Heppokomaru joins up with Bo-bobo right after Ochazuke Alien's defeat. Attacks *Azalea: *God Blood Moon: *'Satsuki' (皐月)/: *December: *Barking Spider: *Gas Grenades: *Stench Torpedo: *Stink Bombs: *Air Biscuit: *Reeking Rocket: *Cheesy Twist: Heppokomaru runs up to the enemy farts in there face and the fart propels him forward in a front flip kind of motion *Super Fist Of The Back Wind: Reload: A combo of all attacks except stench torpedo and the combined fists *(with Tennosuke) Combined Super Fist: Wobble Wobble Jet Stink: Heppokomaru sits on Tennosuke's back and farts to propel them forward whilst firing Gas Grenades *(with Softon) Combined Fist Attack: Gas-A-Lot: Heppokomaru flings Softon on a block of gas into the enemy Awakened Onara Shinken *February: *Leap Year: *May: Trivia *In the English anime dub, it is claimed by Narrator that Heppokomaru's collar is from a mall in Tarzana, California. *During the Hair Kingdom, his hair has been shown to grow back extremely quick after being cut. *Heppokomaru's demon form seems to look similar to the demon form of Yusuke Urameshi from Yu Yu Hakusho and the second level cursed seal form of Tayuya from Naruto. *At first, Sawai was going to make Heppokomaru as Bo-bobo's rival while Gunkan was supposed to be an ally, but both had their positions switched instead. Category:A-Block Leaders Category:Shinken Users Category:Rebels